User talk:D1g
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lucky's Bounty Board page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Claptrap (Talk) 22:45, February 26, 2010 is it your idea to change the mission categories or are you working for someone? 20:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's my idea. Every wiki has such a great navigation. for example We have 1000 articles, of which about 200 missions. They should be carefully cataloged. D1g 20:46, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Do not take on such a massive undertaking without consulting anyone first. We see it as trolling. Whatever you do on other wikis, you do on other wikis, but do not think those concepts are applied to this wiki as well. 23:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ok, but the majority adheres to the principle "discussion after the change", even in such a batch revisions. So you can do here to make a vote or how you have here is this happening?D1g 07:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :when you are unblocked, i invite you to make your revisions along side the standing format. so dont remove any categories just add yours and wee'll see how that looks. also would you explain "discussion after the change" for me please? it sounds like we would talk about changing something after its been changed and that cant be right, can it? 07:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) oh, and which majority is that anyway? ::You understand everything correctly. The explanation for this may be the... The discussion makes sense only if it goes against tradition. D1g 08:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Without deletions it will be much harder to do... Anyway i'll try. D1g 08:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::You still don't seem to understand. You are removing the mission templates and categories and replacing them with your own. Cease and desist or you will be banned. 18:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did not delete any template. You feel the difference between delete and move? You know my plans?D1g 18:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know your plans. And sorry for the mistake on template removing, my bad. But you are still removing the Scavenger Missions category and replacing it with Side Missions. Stop it. 18:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Let's do anything in same manner, ok? Template:The_Circles missions have no special category, just template (Template:The_Circles) on each page. Hidden Journals (Hidden_Journal:_The_Arid_Badlands, ...) have no category, no template. I will make template later. So we have 5 missions groups vs 1 Scavenger Missions. Now my decision is obvious, isn't it? D1g 18:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No, now it sounds dumb. You decide to get ALL missions under the Side Missions category, and delete all other categories, instead of making other specific categories like Scavenger Missions to add to the pages? ::::::::If you are interested to save this category, so take care of Hidden Journals and Circles have had their own category. It does not matter whether there is a category for these articles. The main thing that category were all at once or there was not one. Understand? D1g 19:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, I do not understand the Engrish. Please explain exactly what you're saying, because I have no idea. 19:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, but I still learning English. We have no Category:Circle of Death, Category:Circle of Slaughter, Category:Hidden Journal, but we have Category:Circle_of_Duty_missions (my wrong) and Category:Scavenger_Missions. So what do you want? Remove 2 or add 3? D1g 19:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Neither could I, poor english...., anyways im just trying to wrap my head around the whole thing, were your chnges really necessary or did you just have spare time on your hands? J-NoX